


Maunder

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [873]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony's freezing. What's Gibbs going to do?





	Maunder

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 09/21/2001 for the word [maunder](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/09/21/maunder).
> 
> maunder  
> To talk incoherently; to speak in a rambling manner.  
> To wander aimlessly or confusedly.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #519 January.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Maunder

“DiNozzo! Get in here.” Gibbs barked.

Tony looked up dully. Finally registering what Gibbs said, Tony stumbled into Gibbs’ house.

Grasping Tony's forearms, Gibbs cursed, “Christ, you're freezing DiNozzo.”

Tony maundered a bit, but the only part Gibbs could understand was “It's January.” 

“Let's get you warmed up.” Gibbs murmured, quickly stripping off Tony's clothes and placing blankets in front of the fire to help keep Tony warm.

Tony just stood there shivering and letting Gibbs move him wherever Gibbs wanted to. Finally, Gibbs dragged Tony into the pile of blankets. Wrapping Tony up tightly in the blankets and against Gibbs chest, Gibbs provided as much warmth as he could. 

He just hoped it would be enough. He couldn't bear the thought of Tony dying.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
